


Rain

by screamingriotboy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, established quadrants, pale Sollux and Aradia, rainy kisses, red Karkat and Sollux, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingriotboy/pseuds/screamingriotboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux has a brilliant idea of what to do on this rainy day in Alternia. And with Aradia's help, he might just be able to get a special kiss from Karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

         It usually happens during the warm season, when the heated Alternian wind brings in the clouds full of rain. When it falls it is usually warm and in a drizzle, but sometimes it falls heavy and cold sending any wiggler who's out playing in it running back to their lusus for warmth. It's also the weather your matesprit, Karkat Vantas, adores. It reminds him of some romantic scenes in his romcoms. The very thought makes you snort and roll your bicolored eyes.

Him and his stupid love stories.

Though, it does give you a good idea of what to do today. You grin and grab your dark green and black hoodie, heading out into the beginning drizzle and levitating to Aradia's hive.

       Of course when you get there she's out digging. Rain, snow, sleet, whatever, she's out looking for ruins or fossils. Keeping up a psiionic arch over your head, you stand over the ditch she's working in until the lack of heavier rain on her back catches her attention. She looks up and wipes a dirt streak across her face getting off some water, grinning broadly when she catches sight of you. You'd forgotten how lively and bright she'd been when she was alive; you'd missed it dearly when she was a ghost. You smirk and offer a hand.

"How'th the digging aa?"Aradia snickers and takes your hand, climbing out and into a hug.

"It goes great! But I assume my digging isn't what brought you here," she chuckles crossing her arms. You go a light shade of yellow around your ears and shrug.

"You caught me aa. I did want to athk you thomething though." You jerk a thumb at her hive. "Willing to help?"

She takes your hand and giggles. "Of course! Do you want me to pull out some girly romance magic?"

You stop and stare at her, dumbfounded. When did she learn to read you like that? She looks back at you, confused for a minute before she smirks and arches an eyebrow.

"I'll take that as a yes, then. Alright, I've got just what you need!"

She grabs your hand and you snap back just in time to not fall onto your face when she starts running towards her hive. You run after her, grinning. Aradia is a great morail.

\- - -

      You approach Karkat's hive feeling confident and pleased. Just like you'd hoped, Karkat is outside under one of the cherry red awnings decorating his hive. You gently step down onto the roof, peering over at him and grinning. He's bundled up in a dark red hoodie and black beenie, reading something. Tiptoeing over to him, you plop the flowers in his lap and chuckle when his head whips up. The shock on his face fades when he registers who's standing over him, turning to confusion, and settling into his trademark scowl.

"What the everloving fuck are you doing here you jackass?! I almost had a goddamn heart attack and- don't you fucking laugh you fucking asshat!!" His face has reddened and he's snarling so hard you can practically see his veins popping out. Stifling your laughter as best you can, you shrug and lean down to kiss his hair.

"Thorry kk, you juth looked tho cute," you laugh again and cough, trying to hide it. His scowl deepens. You keep your smirk and point to his lap where the flowers lay. "You like them?"

He follows where you're pointing and gasps, delicately picking up the flowers. They're his favorites; black floraldrunks and tiny blue star buds. His eyes mist up, but he blinks a few times and dispels them. Thank god Aradia knew a place where they grew. They're very rare, only growing a few times in a sweep and very hard to find. Floraldrunks grow up the bodies of dying trees in Alternia's few forests (one of which is near AA's hive thankfully) and dangle there until they themselves die. And the star buds grow in bushels around "fairy circles" that sometimes appear. It took the two of you a couple hours in the pouring rain to find them, but the look on his face makes it totally worth it.

He drops his book and jumps up into your arms, still holding his flowers. He wraps his arms around your neck and kisses you deeply. You stumble- but steady and kiss him back, lifting his thin frame off the ground. He laughs and lays his forehead to yours doting kisses over you nose. You set him back down and run your fingers up through his scruffy hair. He smiles back and your heart melts; his nose scrunches and his light freckles seem to glow, his eyes calming, and little dimples creating crescents in his cheeks. You kiss him this time, loving the way warm rainwater from you tastes on his lips. It's sweet and makes you think of how he'd taste soaked in the apparent aphrodisiac. You take his hand and pull him out into the now torrent assaulting the land. He yelps and falls into your chest with you laughing. You help him straighten before you lead his arms around your neck and rest yours on his narrow hips. He raises an eyebrow.

"Sollux, what the actual fuck are we doing? It's raining and we're already soaked! You're going to get sick and I'm not-"

You kiss him, effectively cutting off the tirade. He fights for a moment, but gives in and melts against you. You smirk and he pulls away glaring daggers and bright red. You smirk wider and wink behind the foggy bicolored glass of your glasses, beginning to dance. He looks nervously down at his feet while you move in slow lazy circles. It's easy to move his hips to the broken, breathy whistled beat you're providing. You look at him, still staring down intently, and sigh leaning down and laying your cold cheek to his heated one. Is he blushing? You tilt your head up, forcing his to do the same. You move you lips to his cheek and brush them the way along to his lips. You peek, and of course he's got his eyes screwed shut and is as red as his blood. You chuckle and press your lips together. It's as perfect as you'd hoped it be.

Water drips from his nose onto your kiss, adding to the quiet slip of slick lips moving against each other. His skin tastes like fresh water and warmth. His expression softens and he easily slides his lips along yours, sealing them together before pulling a hairs breath away and ghosting his tongue against your lips to steal more of the taste. You pull his body harder against yours and kiss him again. It's slow, sensual, and leaving the both of you dizzy and high. This is the best idea you've had in a long time. You pull away and give him a drunk smile, one he gladly returns. Reaching a hand up you absently brush your fingers over his red cheeks while you whisper breathlessly.

"Let'th head inthide. Don't want to finith thith in the rain." You smirk. He blushes harder, but his expression turns wicked and he grins.

"No, I really would like to finish out here." He purrs and before you have a chance to respond, he's kissing you again and you're on the ground with him on top of you.


End file.
